Narcissus
by GossInABox
Summary: [yaoi][YamixYugi][Oneshot] One could say it had been love at first sight.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over YuGiOh or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own use. :)

Author's Note: I must say that I am a fairly new fan to the world of YuGiOh. I was aware of the show and watched a bit of it when I was younger, but I only managed to hook myself on it recently. I immediately fell in love with Yami, Yugi, and their relationship. I just wish it was as deep as I like to pretend it is. :D

Now, before we start, this is loosely based around the first few volumes of the manga, before Yugi really knows about the existence of his other self. I also have not seen the series to the end, so I may be taking some liberties here and there.

Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Narcissus**

One could say it had been love at first sight.

Of course, he never actually saw the boy at first. It was impossible, though, to miss the warmth and inoccence of his other half's soul. He grew to love that warmth and innocence that defined his light.

The world 'love', the concept of 'love', had not been something that Yami recognized at the time. The darkness he had been trapped in for those 3000 years had stolen all of those soft, happy feelings from the spirit. He had been allowed no respite from the darkness.

Still, he could not deny the overwhelming need to _protect_ and _care_ for the boy who was his light. The darker need to _destroy_ all those who hurt his light came as well.

That feeling only grew day by day, and finally he was able to see face of the body he had been inhabiting since he had been freed from the darkness of the puzzle.

Yugi was his savior. Yugi was his redemption.

Yugi was him.

Well, that was not quite correct. There were several differences between Yami and his Aibou.

Yugi was ridiculously short for his age, and though Yami lacked any great deal of height, he still had a good number of inches over the boy. Though they both had the same pale skin, Yugi's still held that childlike chubbiness, whereas Yami's face was chiseled and matured. Yugi's wide, violet eyes would never be able to mimic the dark, intense stares of Yami's own violet gaze. It was as if the boy was still trapped in his younger years, unable to catch up with his true age of fifteen.

Still, Yami could not help but think of himself as the shadow of the man Yugi would eventually grow in to.

It had been in one of Yugi's literature lessons that Yami learned of the myth that was Narcissus. He had been bored and chose to hover close to the boy's consciousness, curious to see what his little Aibou was doing in the physical world.

Narcissus was a man who had fallen in love with his own reflection.

Yami was a spirit who had fallen in love with his other self, his very light.

Narcissus had wasted away from a desire that could never be satisfied.

Yami was merely a spirit that borrowed Yugi's body from time to time. Would he follow the path of the myth and vanish because of a wish that could never be granted?

Yami had fallen for his own reflection, and even if their two minds were to someday meet, he was nothing but a spirit in a puzzle.

How could one love what was not truly there?

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's that. I wrote this in about 30 minutes, and this is one of the few I didn't have anyone read over before I officially released it. I don't really have any friends who share this same interest, so this is just for you guys. :D 

The idea of Narcissus was one of the first things that hit me when I first got in to the YamixYugi coupling, and the idea has been bugging me for a while. This would be the result. It's a bit different from my original idea, but I think it works, even if I'm not all that happy with the writing.

One thing that has always confused me has been Yami's eye color. In the anime and manga his eyes, so far, seem to be the same color as Yugi's, but most fanfics give him red eyes instead. I don't know if this shows up later, or is just random inspiration from somewhere else. I prefer the idea of him having red better, but the violet eyes worked better with the fic concept, so I stuck with that.

I'm hoping to get more in to the YuGiOh fandom, and plan on writing some more YamixYugi fanfics in the future, including some multi-chapter ones I have ideas for. For now though, I'll just be doing any random one-shots I think of until I finish (or take a loooong break from) the multi-chapter I'm currently working on.

So, keep an eye out for any of those that might pop up, and please leave a review if you enjoyed. :)


End file.
